


Skinwalkers Can Smell

by YaoiMilk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Crack, I APOLOGIZE, Omega Eren Yeager, Oral Sex, Other, Peanut Butter, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pregnant Eren Yeager, Skinwalker, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), crack!fic, erect butthole, skinwalker levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiMilk/pseuds/YaoiMilk
Summary: Levi is a skin walker who happens to be walking by when he smells Eren's heat scent





	Skinwalkers Can Smell

Skinwalker Levi was crawling down the street as usual when all of a sudden, he smells a hot scent that sends arousal to his meat stick. He follows the smell all the way to a door. He slams himself into the door vigorously until it breaks off the hinges. He looks inside and sees an amazing sight.  
Eren Jaeger, the hottest peanut butter maker he's ever seen, is on the floor and in heat. Levi prowls up to him slowly, his claws clacking as he goes. He scratches at Eren's stomach, to see if he wants to mate. Eren groans, so Levi takes that as a yes.  
Levi takes off Eren's feet walkers, taking in the scent of his sweaty feet, becoming more aroused by the second. Then he grabs Eren's puffy pants, and pull them off of him, finding that he isn't wearing underwear. Eren's slippy wand and wonder hole are now on display.  
Levi gasps "gasp Eren you are so smell good"  
Eren looks at a jar of peanut butter, a red on his cheeks. Levi looks at the peanut butter also, then grabs it.  
"me use this?" Levi asks with a point of his foot. Eren nods his head. Levi opens the peanut butter then dips his fingers in. Once he has a good amount on his fingers, he shoves one inside of Eren's anus. Eren screeches at the feeling, but let's Levi continue anyways. Levi adds another appendage into Eren, the peanutbutter squelching loudly against Eren's wet insides. Levi decides that Eren is well enough prepared, so he flips Eren onto his hands and knees. He mounts Eren's squishy meat globes easily, then shoves his monster cock inside.  
Eren moans loudly at the intrusion "levi peanut butter more peanut butter mm peanut"  
Levi complies with Eren's request and rubs peanut butter into Eren's back while still thrusting roughly. Soon, Eren cums from the combined feeling of peanut butter and Levi's pork sword. Levi also cums while still inside of Eren's slip dick cavern.  
"Soon you will be with skinwalker brat, stomach grow big. Pergtant."  
Eren frowns "I want baby child"  
Levi crawls to a window and opens it while also popping out the screen. "No, you with skinwalker. Have my child" With that, Levi hops out the window, screeching loudly.


End file.
